Daybreak
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Bersamaan dengan datangnya Dewi Eos, ia tahu ia harus tegar. ONESHOT. FFC Song-Inspired Ficlets.


**Author's Note:** Yey, fic pertama di SoTP! Saya jadi rajin ngisi fandom sepi, nih, hehe *nyetor ke Infantrum's Five-Fic-First* ^^

Sebenarnya fic ini lebih terinspirasi sama filmnya yang kedua, sih. Tapi film yang kedua, kan, sebenarnya juga sebagian besar diadaptasi dari buku keempatnya. Yah, jadi begitulah...

BTW, ini fic Lena/Kostos yang sarat dialog. Didominasi penceritaan benak Kostos melalui diksi saya yang abal. Jadi maaf kalau membosankan. Ficnya terinspirasi dari lagu _Vanilla Twilight_ yang dinyanyikan Adam Young (Owl City), sesuai dengan tantangan yang diberikan Jusrecht-san. Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**Daybreak**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by ann brashares__  
infantrum's song-inspiration ficlet – vanilla twilight by owl city_

* * *

_Bethesda, 21 Mei 20**  
Aku merindukanmu_

Kostos menghela napas. Tak ada yang bisa ia tuliskan lagi, meskipun sebenarnya banyak sekali kata-kata yang melayang-layang dalam benaknya. Kata-kata yang ingin sekali ikut mengisi kartu pos bergambar Parthenon yang dipegang Kostos tersebut. Namun, Kostos merasa bahwasannya dua kata itu sudah cukup merepresentasikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia menengadah menatap langit yang mulai membiru. _Oh,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia mendekam di dalam kapalnya dan sudah dua malam ia jalani tanpa tidur. Ia letih, tentu saja. Namun bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika tak ada lengan yang biasanya memeganginya? Lengan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan hangat di suasana seperti ini?

_Lena Kaligaris_. Ya, ia sangat merindukan gadis yang keindahan parasnya bahkan melebihi cahaya bintang yang bertaburan di langit bagi Kostos. Tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia memikirkannya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah memiliki yang lain.

Ia mendengar nama pria itu Leo, salah satu sahabat Lena di kelas melukis. Lena menjalin hubungan dengan Leo tak lama setelah Kostos memberitahukan Lena bahwa ia memiliki seorang istri yang telah mengandung anaknya. Sebenarnya, hatinya begitu sesak saat ia memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada gadis yang sesungguhnya masih dicintainya itu. Ia lebih sesak lagi saat ia terbang ke Amerika, memberitahukan Lena bahwa ternyata kehamilan istrinya hanya sandiwara belaka, dan yang diterimanya adalah fakta bahwa Lena sudah bersama dengan Leo.

Kostos merapatkan pelukan terhadap kakinya. Angin laut membuatnya merasa kedinginan—meskipun ini adalah musim panas. Namun, ia tidak mau melakukan hal lain selain duduk dan menyelami pikirannya tentang Lena yang begitu dalam. Melaut untuk mencari ikan pun bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak ia berdiam diri di kapalnya selama dua hari—langit yang mulai berwarna violet ini menandakan hari ketiganya.

Sudah ada salah satu kerabatnya, yang juga seorang Dounas tentunya, menghampirinya dan berkata, "Ayo, pulang." Namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia lebih suka duduk dengan tenang memikirkan Lena.

Tetapi dalam dua hari ini, ia mempelajari sesuatu: ia tidak bisa terus begini. Ia tidak boleh hanya duduk dan diam. Lena sudah memiliki orang lain, dan ia harus percaya bahwa itulah jalan yang terbaik bagi Lena dan dirinya yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Selain itu, ia harus tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang dicintainya yang menunggu di rumah; keluarganya. Seluruh sanak keluarga Dounas pasti khawatir akan dirinya, dan tentu saja membutuhkan dirinya. Bagaimana caranya mereka mencari uang untuk kehidupan sehari-hari jika sudah dua hari ini mereka tak melaut? Bagaimana juga klien-klien mereka yang mengharapkan tangkapan segar dari mereka?

Kostos menengadah lagi. Ia menatap langit fajar yang mulai berwarna putih seperti vanili, tanda Dewi Eos telah muncul menampakkan kekuasaannya. Saat langit seperti ini, biasanya ia menemukan wajah penuh senyum milik Lena yang sedang tertidur di bahunya, karena telah lelah menghabiskan malam bersamanya memandang langit malam bertabur bintang. Kali ini, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak melihat wajah itu lagi setiap langit telah berwarna putih.

_Ya, aku harus tegar._

Ia bangkit, berusaha menyeimbangkan badan dengan kapal yang bergoyang karena terkena hempasan lembut sang ombak. Perlahan, ia turun dari kapal dan menginjak dermaga, kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya, berusaha memulai hidup baru tanpa seorang Lena Kaligaris.

Namun, ia tahu satu hal yang pasti.

_Aku takkan melupakanmu._

_

* * *

_

"_...this story reminds me that i miss you so much..."_  
"_...because when I think of you, i don't feel so alone..."_

_

* * *

_

**to télos**_  
01.04.10 – 00:07 PM – 528 words_

**

* * *

Author's Note (2):** FYI, Dewi Eos adalah dewi yang menguasai fajar dalam mitologi Yunani.

Hhh, begitulah ending dari cerita ini. Abal? Nggak nyambung ke lirik? *pasrah* Ya, disayangkan banget ini pendek. Namanya juga ficlet, ya kisarannya 500-1000 kata, lah.

Oh, ya. Buat Kak Cessa, kalau baca, semoga suka, deh ^^

Dan buat Jus-san, kalau baca, saya mau ikut lagi lain kali. Asyik chall-nya ^^

_Efcharisto!_


End file.
